Talk:Click Sites/Archive 1
That Jade Destiny message has been there for ages.....along with a few other sites that are offline. Messages about the offline sites haven't changed since I first started editing here. BloodVeil 02:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Page locked As there seems to be an issue with people adding their scroll links to this page, this page is now locked. If you have a site you want to add, or feel something needs updating, feel free to post here about it. Votehim 16:34, April 19, 2011 (UTC) the current url for hatching your dragons is offline, it's now: http://silvadopts.com/forums/index.php?app=ccs Actually the URL for Hatching Your Dragons is http://silvadopts.com/main.php Posted on Feb 2012: Actually, the URL for Hatching Your Dragons is now http://hatchingdragons.com/ Someone please update it. The Hatching Your Dragons link you pasted redirects to a shady-looking website, either they sold themselves to a redirect company or don't exist (anymore). Poozza (talk) 11:33, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Remove Dragon Cave Focus I'd recommend removing Dragon Cave Focus from the list, as the website is down and has been down for over a month or two now, or at least move it to the bottom of the list and put "(currently offline)" next to the link. I would do it myself however the page is locked. ~Takoto 17:47, June 10, 2012 (UTC) *Hey there Takoto, thanks for bringing this to my attention. I moved the link to the bottom of it's section and added that the site is currently down. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 17:53, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah okay, good to know |3 ~Takoto 18:09, June 10, 2012 (UTC) The Allure of Neglected Dragons Their domain name expired yesterday and is still pendeing deletion or renewal. Shadow Ninja 14:41, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Removing it from the article for the time being then. Jazzi 14:44, June 21, 2012 (UTC) *Hy there Goblaze, bbik ,one of the admins of AoND, stated today in a post of the AoND topic on the DC forums, that: "I'm looking into it, and I'll keep you guys posted. Hopefully I'll have more information when I get home tonight! ''" So no haste to remove the link from the Click Sites page. ;-) Let's wait for a reply from bbik and see what's going to happen. P.s.: Please sign your messages by typing ~~~~ greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 16:19, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :*AoND is up and running again. ;) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 21:10, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hatching your Dragons http://hatchingdragons.com/ is now back online and normal, she just forgot to pay for the domain for a few days. Could it get re-added to the list? Riyera (talk) 12:50, November 1, 2012 (UTC) *Hey there Riyera, thanks for telling me. :) I re-added the page to the "Click Sites" article. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 18:47, November 1, 2012 (UTC) It expired again. 00:38, February 8, 2013 (UTC) '''Its gone again.' Tridymite (talk) 19:47, February 24, 2013 (UTC) tridy Dragon eggs. Real close to hatching eggs but need more views. And does anyone know how to increase the number of dragons you can have? the Explanation the game gives is sort of hard for me to understand. 22:29, January 13, 2013 (UTC)Mrsbuffy http://dragcave.net/user/mrsbuffy *Hy there MrsBuffy, The base limit is four eggs and eight hatchlings, this changes with the increasing amount of dragons on a users scroll and their following trophy level: :The first number of the "limit section" is how many eggs you may have at one time. The second number refers to the total number of growing dragons you can have. This means you could have (with no trophy, as an example): 4 eggs and 8 hatchlings or 3 eggs and 9 hatchlings or 2 eggs and 10 hatchlings or 1 egg and 11 hatchlings or 0 eggs and 12 hatchlings. If you have 4 eggs, you can still hunt for hatchlings until you've hit 12 total growing things. I hope this helped. :) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 11:28, January 14, 2013 (UTC) A couple of changes that are needed. 1. Dragon Breeders Cave is on the free and reg lists, but it should only be on the reg list. On the free list you called it Dragon Breeders Cave, and on the reg list you incorrectly called it Dragon Breeder Caves. 2. Dragon Cave Mansion can be moved to the free list, as it is not solely an er. [[User Talk:Minecraft246|'Minecraft' ]] 12:30, April 1, 2013 (UTC) *Hy there, I fixed the typo in "dragon breeders cave" in the reg list. :) You can add your srcoll on "dragon breeders cave" without the need of registering or logging in (Public Hatchery), the difference is that your scroll gets added to a non staff tended hatchery, while the one you have to register for is staff tended (Member Hatchery). greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 22:25, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Soti-Dragon's It's back, can it be added to the list please? http://www.sotidragon.net/ Pteprocks (talk) 06:38, June 1, 2013 (UTC) *Hy there, I readded the site to the list. Thanks for letting us know that it's back online. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 08:52, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Another forum This website has a hatchery section and an ER section, its called the Dragon cave fan club. http://dragoncavefanclub.boards.net/ Heheheh... (talk) 11:55, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Minecraft Forums as click site Like plenty of others, I use the Minecraft Forum as a click site. Believe it or not, my first egg already has almost 550 views in 1 day and has not become sick once. -[[User:ZangiefB|Zangief'B']] 03:33, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Though I use it sometimes, it would not count as a click site. Poozza (talk) 02:28, December 20, 2013 (UTC) New Click Sites A friend of mine made a click site of sorts... dolphinclick.webs.com Please, take soti dragon off the active list. The owner is getting married and cannot keep the site up anymore. On the forum: he said "Sometimes life gives us lemons. In less than a week, my fiancee and daughter will be with me, and we will be planning our wedding ... Unfortunately that comes with a price. The price beng that to afford to support my wife and child, as well as pay for our wedding, I am going to have to cancel the subscription to my server. I cannot justify spending over $200 in my currency a month to run a server when I have wedding preparations to make." Samantha.pocket.7 (talk) 20:19, October 23, 2013 (UTC) New Hatchery! Can you add it to this page please. Link is: http://abes-dragcave-lair.webs.com/ dolphin dragon clicks is down. DOLPHIN232 (talk) 23:39, December 11, 2013 (UTC) "Dragon Clicks" "Dragon Clicks" won't allow anyone to post their dragons, I recommend deleting it. Poozza (talk) 02:27, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Draghatch.tk? I couldn't access Draghatch right now. Is it down? --Scissors.D (talk) 09:07, May 5, 2014 (UTC) *Hey there, it seems to be down, therefore I removed the link plus it kept redirecting to various sites which seem unsave. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 14:16, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Allure of Neglected Dragons The Allure of Neglected Dragons has moved domains to http://www.allureofnds.net/ Woodgirl90 (talk) 05:51, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks so much for reminding me to update this! :D :